


Bad Reputation

by mira_sisko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mira_sisko/pseuds/mira_sisko
Summary: Charlie and Cas share old tales and come to realize they have more in common than they thought.
Relationships: Cas/Meg, Dean/Cas, Meg/Charlie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Bad Reputation

“Wait. Dude. I think we’re Eskimo brothers … sisters … Siblings?” Charlie chuckled at Castiel. Cas twisted his face and stared back at Charlie. Cas shifted in his seat and leaned back in his chair in the Men of Letters Bunker. Charlie walked to the table and leaned against it. 

“I’m not of Inuit descent, nor am I related to you,” Cas replied.

“No, dummy. Your story about the demon girl. I knew Meg too. Meg Masters?” 

Castiels’ mouth turned up just a bit as he nodded at Charlie.

“Well … knew is a simple way of putting it.” Charlie winked and nudged Castiel's arm. Cas blinked at her. “Wow, I have not thought about her in a while. I wonder what she’s up to.” Charlie walked to the fridge to grab herself another beer. Cas watched her walk and looked down at his hands. He let out a breath. 

“She … died. Almost two years ago.” Cas said. Charlie froze as she looked into the fridge. Her grip tightened on the door handle, almost threatening to break it off. She turned back to him, seeing his gaze shift downward. She turned back to the fridge.

“What?” She felt a twist in her stomach. Charlie reached for a beer, but pulled her hand back and closed the door instead. She paced away from the fridge, almost searching for Meg's face in her own memory. Charlie turned back to face Cas.

“What happened?” She felt her eyes start to water. 

“Crowley happened,” Cas said leaning back in his chair.

“Wait, King of hell Crowley?” Charlie replied scratching at her wrist brace. Bastard. 

“Yes, that Crowley. She was helping us and he killed her.” Charlie leaned up against the fridge and folded her arms.

“Bastard” She muttered. A silence fell across the room. It panged at Charlie’s throat, making it tighten.

“She and I never … We kissed once.” Cas said. Charlie felt a small smile cross her face. Charlie grabbed at her wrist brace, pulled the velcro off and slipped the brace down her hand. She wrung her hands together rubbing her wrist and twisting it a few times. Cas had healed her carpal tunnel but it was still sore after a day of research. 

“It’s kinda funny huh.” 

“What?” Cas replied shifting in his seat. 

“How things happen.” 

\---------------------------------

“The Lonely Diner … how fitting.” Charlie muttered as she walked up the gravel path to the shabby restaurant. It was nice … for something clearly built in the 70s. She stopped at the top of the wooden steps. I could just … go home.

“No Charlie, do you want to be alone forever?” she whispered to herself. She opened the door and stepped inside.

It was 7pm, on Valentines day and there she was ….Blind Speed dating. How it came to this, she’ll never know. Trying to lay low and also date was harder than she thought it was. Charlie looked around the room and was surprised to see a lot of people possibly her age milling around and drinking. The restaurant had set up small tables next to the bar with little signs saying Table 1, Table 2 and so on. Each table was doused in paper hearts and glitter. Streamers and balloons were scattered around the room, and really it just made the place look even worse. 

“What’s your name?” A man with salt and pepper hair stepped up to Charlie with a name tag that read ‘Herb’.

“Carrie.” She replied

“Just Carrie?” Herb said.

“Yep.” She replied. Herb handed her a nametag and a pen and smiled as he scribbled on a clipboard.

“Alright folks, it's just about 7 pm so we’re gonna get started …. “ Herb began. Charlie moved to the bar for something to write on, wrote her fake name, peeled the backing and put it on her sweater. 

“At least there's some good looking people here.” Charlie heard a low voice from the bar. She looked up and locked eyes with a pale brunette sitting at the bar sipping a beer. She had dark lips and smirk that Charlie couldn't look away from. There was something else about her … something hidden. Charlie’s eyes fell to the woman's shirt. She can’t be here for this speed dating BS, she’s hot - how is she still single.?! But there it was, plain as day - the woman's name scrawled on a name tag.

Meg. 

“My eyes are up here.” Meg grinned. 

“I … sorry I uh. My name is Cha... Carrie.” Charlie managed to sputter out. 

“I can see that.” Meg’s grin broadened to a smile as she hopped off a barstool and walked over to Charlie. Meg stood close to Charlie, almost too close - like when an animal is sizing up its prey. Charlie though, she was entranced. She could not for the life of her look away from Meg. She was so caught up in the way Meg’s eyes traced her own figure that she didn't hear Herb call her name at first. 

“Uhh … Carrie table 12? Meg table 2! So lets everyone take a seat at your tables and lets get this show on the road. Now remember this is all genders and preferences so If you come across someone you are not into - it doesn't hurt to just make a friend!” 

“See you in a bit.” Meg winked at Charlie as she made her way to table 2.

“Yeah! S...see you.” Charlie said. Get it together Bradbury! Charlie walked to table 12 and sat down still craning her neck to see Meg across the room. 

“And begin!” Herb’s voice rang through the air. Charlie blinked and finally looked across from her to see a woman. Pale, blonde bright green eyes behind thin-rimmed glasses.

“Hi, my name is Annika”

Here we go. 

\------------------------------

Each table had a different vibe - some excruciatingly boring, some funny and some really good looking people. Charlie got a few numbers but no one really stuck out to her yet. She had been waiting for over an hour to finally get to Meg.

“We meet again,” Charlie said, trying to be as suave as she could be as she sat down at table 2. “I hope you didn’t miss me.”

“Oh I did … terribly” Meg grinned. “So, Red. What’s your story. I got a feeling it's way more interesting than anyone else here.”

If only I could tell you.

“Well right off the bat I am a huge nerd. I maybe hacked a video game, changed the story and sold it for free. After that, I worked for a … dick. I helped get him fired. I broke my arm in the process and it still kinda hurts sometimes. Quit that job and have been kind of moving around ever since. I love all things fantasy and If I’m honest I could see you in my next one.” Charlie winked across the table.

“A bad girl. I like it.” Meg grinned and leaned towards Charlie. Charlie felt this pull, this magnetism to do something crazy. Something completely irrational.

“If you think that’s bad” She leaned across the table “… my name isn’t really Carrie.” Frak. She pulled back. “I mean… um I mean my friends call me Charlie.” Charlie paused, Meg didn't seem phased by this. Charlie cleared her throat. “So Meg. What about you? What's your life story.”

“Well. It’s a long one. Filled with demons and monsters.” Meg paused staring at Charlie. “You know; emotional demons.” Charlie chuckled a bit. She noticed that Meg only smiled and chuckled maybe once. Weird.

“I had a big family growing up and I had some struggles. I didn’t really come into my own until the last few years. I did some … bad things for a long time but I… I met some people that kind of made me change. Made me believe in something, you know? I’m trying to do the right thing now. Trying is the keyword.”

“Trying is what counts, right?” Charlie reached across the table to Meg’s hand. Meg returned the favor and reached to Charlie but as she did her sleeve rode up … revealing some purple bruises around her wrists. Charlie couldn’t help but notice and tried to look away. Charlie looked up to meet those dark brown eyes again staring back at her. Meg looked away and looked around the room. She pulled her sleeves down and pushed her chair back.

“Uh. Sorry” Meg said as she stood up. “I didn’t …” Charlie stood to follow. Herb called from across the room.

“It’s not time to switch yet!” Meg flashed a look to Herb that almost made Charlie’s skin crawl. Almost. Meg made her way for the door.

“Meg … Meg, wait.” Charlie called as she followed Meg out the door. She heard Meg muttering to herself as she fumbled in her pockets.

“For the love of …. What were you thinking.” Keys fell from Meg’s pocket. “Shit” Meg stooped to grab them but Charlie got there first. 

“Meg. What was that?” Charlie said, holding Meg’s keys. Meg sighed and closed her eyes. 

“My …. Ex ... More like a boss.” Meg’s face twinged. “It’s … complicated.” She continued. “I ran …. I got out of a bad … job.” She muttered. “This was a … I thought I could escape, be normal. You don’t want to get involved with someone like me. I’m kind of a handful, Red.”

Charlie felt her chest rise and fall in sync with Meg’s. She locked eyes with Meg and held up her keys. 

“Well, it’s a good thing I have two hands.” Charlie replied. Meg’s face slowly changed from embarrassment to a smile.

\-----------------------------------------------

“What do you mean you've never seen Harry Potter?! That’s a crime against nerd-dom.” Charlie laughed. Meg smiled and scoffed.

“I ...had a weird ...childhood and I don’t get out much these days,” Meg said not really laughing at all. Charlie blinked at the brunette.

“You’ll like it. Its magic and mischief.” Charlie leaned forward to grab the remote but Meg stopped her. 

“How about we create our own magic and mischief,” Meg smirked. Meg’s hand felt cool on Charlie’s. Charlie reached her other hand to Meg’s face and felt the same coolness. It was … nice. Like a cool breeze on a fall day. Charlie was so caught up in the chill touch she didn't realize Meg was already centimeters away. The two locked eyes and Charlie closed the distance as she crashed her lips into Meg’s. The kiss was slow and curious at first but quickly a fire was lit between them. They pulled and tugged at each other’s clothes until nothing was left. 

Time stopped while the two fumbled making their way to the bed in Meg’s hotel room. There was passion, laughter and something else. Something Charlie couldn't place. There was a moment when she thought she saw something, a reflection maybe, a darkness flash over Meg’s eyes for a split second. She pushed it off and enjoyed herself. 

\-----------------------------------------

“I feel like I know you, but I don’t at all. Like passing ships in the night or something. You are a mystery, Meg Masters.” Charlie said softly, almost into the pillow. Meg laughed next to her.

“What can I say, I like a low profile,” Meg replied. “I dont … I dont get to have stuff like this very often. The last time I even kissed someone …. “ Meg turned over and stared at the ceiling. “He was … it was almost 2 years ago.” 

“No way. You're gorgeous; how is that even possible.” Charlie said, turning over and propping her head up on her hands. Meg closed her eyes for a few seconds.

“I’ve been … not the most available. Locked up, you could say.” Meg replied still not looking at Charlie.

“Well, you aren't locked up now. You could …” What am I doing, Charlie thought, “You could stay with me. I have a shitty little apartment but it’s better than this hotel room. It has a fridge full of junk food and I could give you a proper nerd education.”

Meg looked at Charlie. There it was again, that flash of something. 

“I don't want you to get hurt, Charlie. I’m no angel.” Meg said. 

“Why would I get hurt?” Charlie asked. Meg looked back to the ceiling and closed her eyes again. She stroked Meg’s curly brown hair pooling on the pillow beside her. “Can I ask you something?” Charlie started. Why am I doing this?! Charlie continued. “It's gonna be weird and I don’t want you to think I’m like … I’ve seen some weird shit. Like Exorcist weird. I don’t want you to think I’m weird … Or like…” Meg’s lips met Charlie’s, stopping her mid-sentence. 

“Charlie … I guarantee nothing you say to me will make me think you’re weird. I too have seen my own special brand of weird.” Meg paused and sat up a little. Charlie gazed at her and sat up with her. 

` “Who are you … really?” Charlie murmured looking to Meg. She looked at Charlie and took a breath. 

“Don’t ... Don’t be scared … Please … I’m not a monster. I’m trying not to be.” Meg looked to Charlie for what felt like forever. She took a breath and flashed her black eyes at Charlie for a few seconds. Charlie’s eyes widened.

“Are you …” Charlie whispered.

“A demon.” Meg started “I’m a demon. I … tried. I’m trying to be as good as possible. It’s so fucking hard cause …” Meg trailed off sinking back into the bed.

“You’re a demon.” Charlie said. Meg looked back at Charlie. 

“I’d get it if you ditched me. Like I said, I’m a handful.” Meg said. Charlie stared at her. Did I just bang a demon? Was the only thought going through her head. That’s kind of metal as hell. So maybe I’m not that weird. 

“I … My boss was a leviathan. Head Dick leviathan actually.” 

“No shit.” Meg chuckled “I helped kill him.”

“What?!” Charlie shot up. “So, wait then you must know Sam and Dean. The Winchesters?” Meg snorted.

“Know is a broad term… tortured; almost killed when I first met them, eventually helped them, rescued them, took care of their BFF … my friend Castiel.” Meg paused as she looked down at her hands. “They … kind of left me for dead.” Meg paused, “But yeah I know them.”

“They did?” Charlie looked to Meg.

“Yeah. But ‘Hi Im Meg, I’m a demon’. I’m gonna guess they didn't really think about it. They had bigger fish to throw borax at. I’m only a little peeved.” Meg finished and turned to Charlie. “Maybe I scared them too. They never really trusted me after all. They just kept me around cause …. ” Meg stopped.

“You know, after all that stuff with Dick Roman happened, that stuff really scared me. It still does … but you. You don’t scare me. Not like that anyway.” Charlie said.

Meg blinked at Charlie as a smile crossed her face.

“Good.” Meg said, closing the distance between the two.

\------------------------------------------

“I thought she would stay. I really did. After about a week of domestic bliss essentially I came back to my apartment and she was gone. She left a note. It said:

I’m sorry, I need you to forget about me. - Meg Masters

“I tried to look for her but, after what she said I … didn't want to get involved in another supernatural escapade. I thought maybe she’d come back.” Charlie paused. “I moved pretty quickly after that because I started getting these really creepy guys around my building.”

“They must've been Crowely’s men. She must've gotten away from them.” Cas said, taking another swig from his beer.

“And they found her again,” Charlie said. “… Fuck, I’m such an idiot. I didn’t bring it up to the boys because … she sounded really hurt by what they did. I should’ve gone after her. ” 

“I think she was trying to protect you,” Cas said. A silence filled the room. Charlie felt her eyes well up again, threatening to roll down her face.

“I don't suppose I would now … you know.” Cas leaned forward and eyed Charlie, waiting for a response. Charlie wiped at her eyes and smiled. “I appreciate what she did for me,'' Cas continued, “and perhaps if time had allowed then. I would have … gotten that pizza with her.” Cas finished with a wry smile. Is the fallen angel trying to cheer me up? Charlie smiled at him. Silence pressed on until the sound of heavy boots and leather jackets filled the hallway leading to the kitchen. 

“Gotten pizza with who?” Dean's voice called as he came into the kitchen as Sam followed behind. Dean eyed Cas and Charlie. 

“No one. Just swapping stories Dean. Nothing to be jealous about.” Charlie said as she grinned and glanced to Cas. 

“What,” Dean said, raising his brow, “Why would I be jealous of who Cas eats pizza with.” Charlie glanced at Sam, who cleared his throat.

“Speaking of pizza … how about we go get some. On me.” Sam said smiling at Charlie.

“My hero.” Charlie chuckled and stood from her seat. Dean and Sam started for the door. Dean stopped for a moment in the doorway, glanced at Cas and headed down the hall. Charlie started after him but stopped when she didn't hear Cas’s chair move. 

“You coming, Cas?” She asked.

“Yes … Charlie.” He paused as he stood and walked to her. Cas placed a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “I’m glad she had you.” Cas finished. Charlie smiled at him.

“Me too”


End file.
